


What's your damage?

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Crushes, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Humor, Mostly Dialogue, Remy is older than Virgil btw, Sleep | Remy Sanders is adorable, like by two years or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Remy has a crush, Virgil finds his suffering hilarious.





	What's your damage?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"What the fuck is your damage?"

Remy considered this for a moment. There was his patchy skin. There was his deteriorating health. There was his rapidly falling grades. There were about 634 things. No, really, he had a list, but out of all of that, the only thing he could respond with was–

"I have feelings."

A pause in the conversation.

"We all do," came Virgil's exasperated response.

"No, no, I have feelings," he clarified.

"Do you… Do you mean you have a crush?"

Remy nods, then puts his face in his hands.

"Okay, first of all, that's not how you say it, jackass. You only say you have 'feelings' when you follow it up with the name, and I already knew you have a crush, I was hoping you'd give me information I didn't know."

"Am I that obvious?" He asked, peering through his fingers.

"Yes."

"I want to die."

"So do I. Tell me more."

"Look I just. I'm. I have shitty butterflies in my dumb intestines and my lungs are full of… I don't know, some other cute shit, like flowers or something."

A groan from the older boy.

A look of amusement from the younger one.

"You're enjoying my pain."

"Of course I am."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

Remy hit his head on the table.

"Okay, look, give yourself a concussion all you want, but don't knock over my drink. This is my first cup of coffee in a week."

"You're not very empathetic," he mumbles, face still against the table.

"Of course I'm not."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
